


Tummy Rubs

by Shachaai



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3290423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shachaai/pseuds/Shachaai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>France, England, and babysitting baby dragons. (FrUK implied)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tummy Rubs

**Author's Note:**

> Edited version of something for a three-sentence meme on my tumblr a few years back.

They’re tiny things, the dragons. Two of them can flop out quite comfortably in sleep on _Angleterre_ 's more-than-welcoming lap with room to spare, the siblings nestled close and warm together even when their limbs are sprawling.  They're a smooth-shimmer rose-pink from tip to tail - _their baby-scales,_ Wales had said as he’d so hurriedly handed them over en-route to a sudden meeting;  _their colour will change as they grow older_ , and then he’d rattled off a list about allergies and feeding habits and bedtimes and _Arthur, are you even listening_?s because his younger brother had had three very adorable bright-eyed baby _dragons_ in his arms at the time, busy melting into English _goo_ in a way Francis had thought was only reserved for those few wonderful seconds first thing in the morning before Arthur fully woke up, or in the afterglow after some _very_ good sex.

When Wales is _\- finally_ (let no soul ever doubt the reclusive Nation dotes on his dragons to the point of obsession) - nudged out of the door, Francis is willing to relieve his lover of the third dragon trying to scrabble its way onto Arthur's lap, taking the babe up into his arms. The kit doesn’t replace the Englishman he’d rather hoped to have there for the evening instead, but one cannot deny the dragon is a rather adorable temporary substitute - and far _(far_ ) more agreeable to tummy-rubs.   

 


End file.
